lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Dy-156, Dy-158, Dy-160, Dy-161, Dy-162, Dy163, Dy-164
By Prof Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. STRUCTURES OF DYSPROSIUM Naturally occurring dysprosium (Dy) is composed of 7 stable isotopes, Dy-156, Dy-158, Dy-160, Dy-161, Dy-162, Dy-163 and Dy-164, with Dy-164 being the most abundant (28.18% natural abundance). 29 radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable being Dy-154 with a half-life of 3.0 million years, Dy-159 with a half-life of 144.4 days, and Dy166 with a half-life of 81.6 hours. Comparing the structures of dysprosium of 66 protons (even number ) with those of Tb of 65 protons (odd number) we see that the dysprosium has 7 stable isotope because it has stable structures of high symmetry like the structure of Gd. (See my STRUCTURE OF Gd-152...Gd-160 ). After a careful analysis of this comparison I discovered that in the structure of dysprosium the p39n39 of the Tb-159 was replaced by the p66n66. Thus the two horizontal squares remain unchanged giving the high symmetry with 8n of opposite spins. So under these symmetrical arrangements the number N of blank positions is given by The two horizontal squares gives 8n of opposite spins. The first and the sixth plane give 4(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins. The second and the fifth plane give 4{n} with three bonds per neutron and 8n. The third and the fourth plane give 4(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins. The two symmetrical alpha particles give at the same planes 4(n) of opposite spins. The two symmetrical rectangles at the same planes give 4(n) of opposite spins That is N = 4{n} +16n + 16(n) = 36 blank positions able to receive 18 extra neutrons of positive spins and 18 extra neutrons of negative spins . STRUCTURE OF Dy-156, Dy-158, Dy-160, Dy-162 AND Dy-164 WITH S = 0 Since the 66 protons and 66 neutros give S=0 we conclude that the S=0 Dy is due to the opposite spins of extra neutrons. For example the Dy-166 of 24 extra neutrons as 12 extra neutrons of positive spins and 12 extra neutrons of negative spins, while the Dy-164 of 32 neutrons has 16 extra neutrons of positive spins and 16 extra neutrons of negative spins STRUCTURE OF Dy-161 WIH S =+5/2 AND Dy-163 WITH S = -5/2 Since the Dy-161 has 29 extra neutrons we conclude that it has 17 extra neutrons of positive spins and 12 extra neutrons of negative spins, while the Dy-163 of 31 extra neutrons has 13 extra neutrons of positive spins and 18 extra neutrons of negative spins which fill just the 18 extra blank positions. DIAGRAM OF DYSPROSIUM FORMING 36 BLANK POSITIONS Here the additional pn systems as vertical p63n63 and n634p64 are shown near the n62p62 and p61n61 respectively. However the additional n65p65 along with the symmetrical p66n66 are not shown. Note that using the top view of the third horizontal plane one can see the n65 near thep49 and the p66 near then50 along with 2(n). In the diagram you can see the p47n47 along with the p48n48 make two inner symmetrical alpha particles of opposite spins . But you cannot see the p49n49, the n52p52 of the third alpha particle and the n50p50 and the p51n51 of the fourth alpha particle. Also the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43, p44, and n44 which form the central parallelepiped of opposite spins are not shown. In the same way the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. ' ' ' n40......p40........n' ' n......... p38.......n38 H. Square with n' ' n31………p12.........n12.......p32' ' p31........n11.........p11…… n32 Sixth h. plane' ' n........p29.........n10.........p10…… n30 ' ' n29…p9..........n9 …….p30.........n Fifth h. plane' ' n61....p47.......n27.........p8..........n8.........p28........... n48......p62' ' p64....n45...........p27........n7.........p7........n28..........p46...........n63 Fourth h. plane ' ' p61......n47..........p25.........n6.........p6..........n26...........p48.....n62' ' n64....p45..........n25… ..p5..........n5……….p26.......n46 .........p63 Third h. plane' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24..............n' ' n......p23…….....n3………....p3………..n24 Second h. plane' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22] First h. plane' ' n.........p37......n37 ' ' n39......p39........n H. Square with n' TOP VIEW OF THE FIRST HORIZONTAL PLANE IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS ARE SHOWN ' Here you see the 2(n) of weak horizontal bonds ' (n)........p34....... n34 ' p21....... n2........ p2....... n22 ' ' n21.........p1. .......n1.......p22' ' n33.......p33..... (n)' ' TOP VIEW OF THE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE' Here we have 2{n} +4n and the same situation occurs at the fifth horizontal plane. ' n' ' n14.......p14........{n}' ' n23.......p4.........n4.........p24..........n ' ' n.......p23........n3........p3.........n24' ' {n}...... p13......n13 ' ' n' ' TOP VIEW OF THE THIRD HORIZONTAL PLANE WITH POSITIVE SPINS ' Here the first 2(n) of horizontal bonds fill the blank positions of the central parallelepiped, while the second 2(n) of horizontal bonds are formed by the additional alpha particles. Also the p39 near n50 gives 1(n) near the p58. Using this top view of the third plane you can see the following characteristics of the fundamental shapes formed by the nucleons of the central parallelepiped as The p5n5 and n6p6 create the small horizontal square of Mg-24 for creating the central parallelepiped of the alpha particle nuclei. The n15p15 and p16n16 create the first small horizontal rectangle. The p25n25 and p26n26 create the second small horizontal rectangle. The p41, n42, n43 and p44 make the great horizontal square of the great central parallelepiped. The p45, n46, n47 and p48 form the first great horizontal rectangle. The p49, n50, p51 and n52 form the second great horizontal rectangle. ' ' ' (n) p66 (n)' ' (n)........p58....... n50.......p51....n60 ' ' (n) p53........n42........p16......n16......p44.......n54' ' p61 n47........p25........n6........p6........n26.......p48 n62' ' n64 p45........n25........p5........n5........p26...... n46 p63 ' ' n55........p41.......n15.......p15.......n43......p56 (n)' ' n57.......p49.......n52......p59........(n)' ' n65 ' ' ' ' TOP WIEW OF THE UP HORIZONTAL SQUARE' Here the 2n near p38 have strong bonds with p31 and p35 respectively. Whereas the 2n near p40 have the strong bonds with p32 and p36 respectively. ' n' ' n40......p40.......n ' ' n.....p38.......n38' ' n' Category:Fundamental physics concepts